Eclipse
by stylbrose
Summary: Donde Cevans le pide a Tony que vean el eclipse. (Drabble corto)


_**¿Un eclipse?**_

Por las redes empezaba a causar euforia el gran "Eclipse de Sudamérica", países donde justamente se vería con todo su esplendor estaban cubriendo desde los ángulos posibles, los lugares donde más llegaría a ser visible junto a un sin numero de recomendaciones que al parecer cambiaban con las personas. Robert estuvo varios pensando en la posibilidad de viajar para poder ver tan espectáculo, además le serviría demasiado para poder relajarse un poco, ver de nuevo otros lugares sin tener que ser de trabajo. Solamente siendo mas que un simple turista con expectativas de ver el fenómeno natural.

Habló con su agente tratando de que le consiguiera el boleto mas pronto de un avión para viajar hasta Valle del Elqui, Chile. Según sus investigaciones previas a diferentes portales de noticias serían uno de los lugares donde el fenómeno estaría sobre el 90% de visibilidad. Mientras recibía su llamada de afirmativo, trató de buscar una de sus maletas de viaje mas cómoda para organizar lo que necesitaría en su pequeña travesía.

¿Tenía unos lentes especializados para ver eso? Claro, fue una de las pocas inversiones que cuida bien para cuando ocurren cosas así, tenía un pequeño gusto culposo frente a los eclipses así que tenía siempre lo necesario para eso. Buscó en uno de los cajones de su armario una caja que tenía unos dibujos tanto del sol como la luna en crayones. No se arrepentía de haber dejado que su pequeña Avril le diera una pequeña decoración, pensaba que tenía un pequeño gusto por el arte.

—Espero que esta sea la primera y ultima vez que dejo a mi pequeña traviesa, redecorar mis cosas.

Bufó, mientras llevaba la caja para depositarla en el fondo de su maleta tomando un par de bóxers. Iría por dos días, ¿no? Si, no necesitaba nada más. Agarró sus camisas mas frescas que tuviera para evitar no morir de calor, junto a unos pantalones de mezquina y unas zapatillas. Era posiblemente ¿demasiado informal? Pero bueno, _simplemente iría a ver el eclipse._

Su teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo, al parecer si habrían encontrado su asistente un vuelo más cercano, pero al ver el remitente se alegró inmensamente de quien se trataba, valía más la pena.

—¿Qué pasa Chris, acaso el auto que te regalé no quiere funcionar y necesitas ayuda de tu gran amigo el ingeniero? —Sonrió lado con un pequeño tono de burla, sobre todo cuando escuchó al mencionado evitando reírse del otro lado.

—_Muy gracioso Downey, aunque realmente si necesito el auto. Te tengo una pequeña propuesta ¿Te interesaría?_

—Si es para ser uno de tus chicas para probar tu lujosa sex dungeon, paso.

—_Realmente no tienes remedio, Robert. Pero no es nada de eso ¿Me acompañarías a Chile para ver el eclipse?_

—Sabes que igual amas la persona que so— ¿¡Que?!

Dejó medio caer su celular cuando escuchó la petición con mas atención, no se lo había esperado para nada que se podría notar hasta en su cara de asombro formando una "o" con sus labios. Suspiró hondo, tratando de sonar lo más serio posible y que la propuesta no lo había hecho salir de sí mismo.

—_Supondré que dirás que sí, así que estaré ahí para recogerte en unos 20 minutos ¿Vale? Y no te preocupes, yo tengo los boletos de ambos ya comprados para que no te estés preocupando. Te veo en un rato, Downey. _

Y como si de una fan se tratase, no dejaba de sonreír dándose cuenta que al final tendría una compañía demasiado especial para mirar todo el eclipse. No dudó en contactar a su asistente, cancelando todo lo que tuviera y antes de tener que dar explicaciones colgó el teléfono y trató de ponerme bien presentable mientras llegaba su "Cap" por él.

( … )

—Si querías secuestrarme para poder monopolizarme, lo has conseguido. ¿Estas feliz, Cap?

El mencionado solamente no pudo reír, llevando su mano hasta su pecho como ya se le había visto en otras ocasiones. Ambos ya se encontraban a bordo del avión, en la ultima fila del lado izquierdo para tener un poco de mas "privacidad" o eso habría dicho Cevans tratando de excusarse sobre sus elecciones. Robert había pedido la que estuviera al lado de la ventana, diciendo que le ayudaría a relajarse en su vuelo mientras llegaban cosa que no dudó en aprovechar el contrario, recostándose un poco hacia el lado donde se encontraba el castaño observándolo con ternura. Pasó de la pregunta porque la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Entrelazaron ambas manos, acariciando con los pulgares los manos contrarios casi al mismo tiempo y fue cuando Evans aprovechó que casi las mucamas se habían retirado y estaban solos para depositarle un beso corto en los labios de su amante, recostando posteriormente su cabeza en el hombro de este.

( … )

—¡Maldita sea el momento en que creí que estaría haciendo calor! Me esta empezando a dar frío ¡Evans! Espero que tengas una idea.

Downey se empezó a frotar sus manos, tratando de buscar o al menos tener algo de calor en su cuerpo. Habían llegado hace unas horas y porque querían estar solos para disfrutar el eclipse, decidieron alquilar un lugar cercano para no tener inconvenientes. Aunque todo empezó a llenarse de solo de quejas del castaño, cuando pequeñas olas frías lo estaban congelando horrible. Pero para su fortuna, Chris se había preparado con una sudadera extra para el contrario el cual solo la acepto a regañientes para ir directamente a una especie de balcón con una taza de café que habían preparado anteriormente ambos. Le siguió un poco cerca, por lo cual espero que este recostara sus brazos en la madera para que Evans lo rodeara con su brazo hasta dar con su hombro que le dio varias caricias mientras observaban el cielo.

Ya casi el sol sería totalmente cubierto, solo bastarían unos pocos minutos para que sucediera. Lo cual aprovechó Robert para tomar con ambas manos la cara de su amante, estrujándolo sus mejillas con una pequeña sonrisa para luego acercarlo sin previo aviso para darle un beso en sus labios, rodeando ambos brazos en el cuello ajeno. Por otro lado, su besó fue totalmente correspondido en segundos que lo tomaron hasta de la cintura para pegarlo mucho más al cuerpo de Chris, donde ambos empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas.

Mientras que, en su fondo, todo se volvía oscuro. Como si la propia naturaleza se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para darle un mejor ambiente a aquella pareja de amantes que solo querían poder demostrar su amor, frente a un eclipse.


End file.
